Ситхи
Ситы ( ) были сектой чувствительных к Силе, использующих Тёмную сторону Силы. Изначально термин "сит" применялся к расе с Коррибана, однако позже их поработила группа тёмных джедаев, изгнанных из Ордена. Темные джедаи когда-то были членами ордена джедаев, монашеской религии Силы, посвященная миру с помощью светлой стороны Силы. Темные джедаи, которые отказались положиться исключительно на светлую сторону, бросили вызов джедаям, привлекая на темную сторону и начиная Столетную тьму. Однако, они были побеждены и изгнаны, которое привело к их обнаружению расы ситхов. Через множество веков понятие «сит» перестало быть наименованием расы, а стало названием приверженцев тёмной стороны Силы. Ситы были самыми известными из всех религий темной стороны, и члены культа часто замечались как вершина власти в пределах темной стороны. В течении всего своего существования ситы командовали несколькими империями и инициировали множество галактических войн. Влияние ситов было столь велико, что они породили множество культов, в числе которых орден ситов, наддисты и последователи Рагноса. Философия Следование кодексу перевод 1: перевод 2: В кодексе утверждается, что истинную силу можно получить, только отдавшись своей страсти, которая даёт силу, а затем приведет к победе. Таким образом, ситы утверждали, что на своем пути к победе они становились выше обычных существ и раскрывали свой истинный потенциал. Неопытные ситы считали, что последняя строчка об освобождении от оков означала возможность делать все что желается, однако, более опытные члены ордена полагали, что она означает полную свободу от физических ограничений и достижение совершенства. Ситами считалось, что единственным живым существом в галактике, которое могло жить, соблюдая все пункты кодекса мог быть только Сит’ари, который видел в нем не свод законов, а смысл жизни. Выкованные пламенем left|thumb|200px|[[Дарт Талон убивает своего мастера.]] Ситы считали конфликт единственной подлинной проверкой своих возможностей и по этой причине придавали ему много значения. Они были убеждены, что конфликт, будь то между двумя индивидуумами или цивилизациями, неизбежно заставляет их развиваться и расти. Ситы верили, что любое избегание конфликтов, которое, к примеру, проповедует орден джедаев, является результатом стагнации и упадка. Другой важной задачей конфликтов было возвышение сильных и смерть слабых. Ключевыми элементами философии ситов были те идеи, в которых индивид заслуживает только то, что он в состоянии забрать сам, а также то, что каждый должен рассчитывать только на свои собственные силы. Кроме того, мораль считалась препятствием, которое необходимо было преодолеть, потому что она стояла на пути сита к самопознанию и самосовершенствованию. Эта философия преподавалась в академиях ситов, где студенты должны были соревноваться друг с другом за престиж и поощрение главы академии. Во времена Гражданской войны джедаев студенты академии на Коррибане боролись не только за престиж, но и за право стать «избранным» ситом в армии Дарта Малака. Погоня за престижем иногда приводила к открытой вражде студентов, которая даже могла привести к смерти одного из них. Питаемые страстью left|thumb|200px|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер душит свою жену в порыве гнева.]] Краеугольным камнем мощи ситов являлись их эмоции. В то время как джедаи считали, что страх, гнев и боль - это негативные эмоции, которые необходимо преодолевать и подавлять, ситы верили, что эти сильные эмоции естественны и необходимы для выживания. Больше того, ситы считали, что страсть - это единственный способ полностью постичь Силу. Тем не менее, ситы также считали, что только сильный способен контролировать свои эмоции и использовать их, в то время как слабый контролировался собственными эмоциями. К примеру, тёмная леди ситов Люмия отказалась присвоить Джейсену Соло ранг лорда ситов до тех пор, пока он не научится контролировать свой гнев. Однако не все эмоции поощрялись ситами. Как и джедаи, они считали любовь опасной страстью, но по другим причинам. Если джедаи считали, что любовь приводит к привязанности, то ситы учили, что любовь приводит к милосердию, что было для них недопустимым. Дарт Бэйн, который влюбился в сита-ученицу по имени Гитани, отдалился от нее по своей воле и позже нисколько не сожалел об ее смерти на Руусане. Сит’ари В ситском языке термин «Сит’ари» дословно переводится, как «лорд» или «архилорд». Со временем это слово стало обозначением некоего совершенного существа, обладающего абсолютной властью и повелевающего орденом ситов. В предсказании о приходе Сит’ари говорится о появлении идеального существа, олицетворяющего кодекс ситов и не обремененного никакими ограничениями. Это существо должно повести за собой ситов и затем уничтожить их— и это уничтожение сделает орден ситов сильнее, чем прежде. Личность Сит’ари нигде и никогда не обнародовалась, хотя многие и верили, что это Дарт Бэйн, который уничтожил Братство тьмы, чтобы затем преобразовать его и ввести правило двух. Пророчество о Сит’ари очень похоже на пророчество джедаев об Избранном. Организации ситского голокрона.]] Термин «сит» использовали также по отношению ко многим разрозненным организациям, связанным с тёмной стороной, которые собирались и распадались на протяжение тысяч лет галактической истории. Ни одна из этих организаций не смогла сдержать бдительность джедаев и каждый раз погибала, однако учение ситов уничтожить было не так легко. Как только Орден джедаев начинал терять бдительность и успокаивался, из пепла вновь возрождался какой-либо ситский культ, братство, орден или империя, пытаясь установить свою власть в галактике. Ситы The Sith were a species of red-skinned humanoids native to Ziost and Korriban that were enslaved by exiled Dark Jedi. Prior to their discovery, the Sith were divided into a meek and lowly slave class, a skilled and intelligent engineer class, and the warlike Massassi class. Over time, the Sith interbred with the Human Dark Jedi through the practice of Sith Alchemy, and the two peoples became one. Массасси The Massassi were a Sith subspecies. Under the rule of the exiled Dark Jedi, many Massassi captives were subject to Sith Alchemy, which resulted in them being more deadly and easier for their Sith masters to control. They were distinguished by bone spurs which erupted from their skin and by their abnormally giant size. They would serve as soldiers for the Sith Empire. Империя ситов The Sith Empire was a rich and powerful empire that was established by Dark Jedi banished from the Galactic Republic after their defeat at the Battle of Corbos during the Hundred-Year Darkness. After developing in complete isolation for thousands of years, the Sith eventually rediscovered the Republic. The Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow led the Empire in an invasion during the Great Hyperspace War, but he was defeated. The Sith Empire was believed to have been utterly destroyed by Republic forces in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Korriban. However, one Dark Lord to escaped in the Unknown Regions with a group of dark-siders and rebuilt the Empire. Using the dark secrets he managed to survive for many centuries and eventually attacked the Republic. After a Great War that lasted for many decades, the Sith and the Republic signed a treaty and from that moment existed as two separate governments. Затерянное племя ситов In 5000 BBY, a Sith starship, the Omen, crashed-landed on the planet of Kesh. The survivors of the crash eventually formed the Lost Tribe. Over thousands of years, this Lost Tribe had multiplied into a substantial force, and shortly after the Second Galactic Civil War they were ready to fulfill their destiny, and take on a weakened galaxy. Империя ситов This Sith Empire was an obscure order of adherents to the dark side of the Force, who survived the Great Hyperspace War and the eventual collapse of the Sith Empire. Darth Traya told the Jedi Exile that the order had been in existence for tens of thousands of years and were silently waiting in the Unknown Regions during the time of the Jedi Civil War. According to Darth Traya, a Sith Empire had existed for millennia prior to the rise of the ancient Sith Empire. She and Revan believed that it was they who had goaded the Mandalorians into attacking the Galactic Republic, starting the Mandalorian Wars. Kreia stated that both Malachor V and the graveyard planet, Korriban, had once been planets at the edges of that mysterious Empire, and that while these Sith had forgotten those ancient worlds of the dark side, they would remember. And they did remember. Under the leadership of their Sith Emperor, they restored the Sith Empire and invaded the Republic. Братство ситов Братство ситов являлось группировкой Тёмных джедаев, основанной Экзаром Куном, бывшим Джедаем, ушедшим из Ордена для изучения могущества Ситов. Во время Великой Ситской войны Братство поставило перед собой цель - завоевать Республику с помощью Кратов и Мандалориан. Но Братство потерпело поражение в битве при Явине IV. Краты The Krath was a Sith secret society founded by Aleema and Satal Keto, the bored heirs to the Empress Teta system. Following a Krath attack on a Jedi conclave, Ulic Qel-Droma attempted to infiltrate the group, but he failed. He was seduced to the dark side and eventually became the leader of the sect. During the Great Sith War, the Krath became the military arm of Exar Kun's Sith Order and fell with it on Yavin 4. Империя ситов Ревана The Sith Empire was temporarily resurrected by the fallen Jedi Revan and Malak. Built upon a hardened core of veterans from the Mandalorian Wars and a host of Jedi converts, the fledgling new galactic power very nearly succeeded in conquering the Republic during the Second Sith War. After the redemption of Darth Revan and the death of Darth Malak, their Empire splintered into factions and eventually collapsed. Триумвират ситов The Sith Triumvirate was a brief but deadly Sith Order founded by the former Jedi Kreia, now known as Darth Traya, she took two apprentices of unknown origins and trained many new Sith at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V. After her exile from the Triumvirate the two remaining Sith Lords; Darth Nihilus, and Darth Sion executed the First Jedi Purge. The Sith Triumvirate was a loose alliance of what remained of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. It was solidified sometime after the Battle of Rakata Prime. This organization comprised several, if not hundreds of Sith apprentices, Sith Masters and most importantly, Sith Assassins. The members were eventually defeated by the Jedi Exile. Новая Империя ситов The New Sith Empire was founded by Darth Ruin, and was the vast area of galactic territory formed out of the Fourth Great Schism, which the Sith ruled over with an iron fist. Its capital was the planet Roon. At its height during the New Sith Wars, it was almost as good as the old Sith Empires of Naga Sadow and Darth Revan; following the Battle of Mizra and during the Republic Dark Age, it encompassed a great percentage of the known Galaxy. Sometime between 1,010 and 1,006 BBY the New Sith Empire collapsed in a civil war. From the ashes, Kaan established the Brotherhood of Darkness. Братство тьмы Founded by Lord Kaan, the Brotherhood of Darkness (sometimes referred to as the Dark Army) was the last mass gathering of the Sith for nearly 1200 years. An army of over twenty thousand Sith Lords and their followers, its destruction on Ruusan heralded the beginning of a new order. Орден Лордов ситов Under the last surviving Sith Lord of that army, Darth Bane, a new Sith Order was created as a result of the devastating Seventh Battle of Ruusan, which saw the annihilation of the previous Sith Order. Bane's Sith Order, known formally as the Order of the Sith Lords, was founded upon the principles of Darth Revan's Holocron, where from he formed the Rule of Two, utilizing stealth tactics and treachery to achieve their means. The Rule of Two would allow his eventual successor, Darth Sidious, to finally triumph over the Jedi and the Galactic Republic nearly 1,000 years later. Последователи Рагноса The Disciples of Ragnos was a Sith Cult under the leadership of Tavion Axmis, who sought to resurrect the spirit of Marka Ragnos through ancient Sith sorcery and take control of the galaxy. The cult was closely related to the Empire Reborn movement of which Tavion had herself been part with the Dark Jedi Desann. The cult was ultimately defeated by Jaden Korr and the New Jedi Order. Ситы Люмии Lumiya's Sith were a loosely collected group of individuals associated with Lumiya, self-proclaimed Dark Lady of the Sith after the final death of Darth Sidious. Even with Palpatine's final death, the Sith continued to survive. Their next Sith Lord was an Emperor's Hand named Lumiya. Darth Vader had passed on to Lumiya some Sith teaching secretly from his master, and the woman adopted the title "Dark Lady of the Sith" upon her masters' death at Endor. She trained two apprentices: Flint, who was redeemed by Vader's son Luke Skywalker, and Carnor Jax, who was killed by Palpatine loyalist Kir Kanos. Soon afterwards she succeeded in convincing Vader's grandson Jacen Solo to join the ranks of the Sith, thus calling himself Darth Caedus. Darth Caedus later corrupted the Jedi Tahiri Veila and took her as his apprentice. However, following the death of Caedus and the redemption of his apprentice, the war Lumiya had started was over; and Lumiya's Sith had perished. Единые ситы By the year 130 ABY, a new Sith Order had risen to take the place of Darth Bane's order. It is known that a Sith known as Darth Krayt began the order on Korriban, the ancient Sith burial world, around 30 ABY. In this new Sith cult, many of the followers sported a red-and-black tattooed appearance and used lightsabers with an yorik coral-styled hilt design. This Sith Order was considered heretical by the Sith of the past. Krayt spent over a century growing and strengthening the new order, planning to unify the galaxy once more under Sith rule. He and his new order made their presence known around 127-130 ABY by initiating the Sith-Imperial War, and then launching an attack on the Jedi on Ossus. Тёмные владыки ситов Лидеры ситов, в хронологическом порядке (до правления Каана только один человек мог носить титул тёмного владыки ситов). * Аджанта Полл (Ajunta Pall) * Датка Грауш (Dathka Graush) * Тулак Хорд (Tulak Hord) * Дарт Андедду (Darth Andeddu) * Симус (Simus) * Марка Рагнос (Marka Ragnos) * Нага Садоу (Naga Sadow) * Лудо Кресш (Ludo Kressh) * Фридон Надд (Freedon Nadd) * Экзар Кун (Exar Kun) * Дарт Реван (Darth Revan) * Дарт Малак (Darth Malak) * Дарт Сион (Darth Sion) * Дарт Нихилус (Darth Nihilus) * Дарт Трая (Darth Traya) * Дарт Малгус (Darth Malgus) и Истинные ситы * Дарт Руин (Darth Ruin) * Тёмный Подлорд (The Dark Underlord) * Белия Дарзу (Belia Darzu) * Дарт Риван (Darth Rivan) * Лорд Каан (Lord Kaan) и Братство тьмы * Лорд Кордис (Lord Qordis) * Лорд Копеж (Lord Kopecz) * Леди Гитани (Lady Githany) * Каокс Крул (Kaox Krul) * Севисс Ваа (Seviss Vaa) * Дарт Бэйн (Darth Bane) * Дарт Занна (Darth Zannah) * Дарт Когнус (Dart''h ''Kognus) * Дарт Милленниал (Darth Millennial) * Дарт Плэгас (Darth Plagueis) * Дарт Сидиус (Darth Sidious) * Дарт Мол (Darth Maul) * Дарт Тиранус (Darth Tyranus) * Дарт Вейдер (Darth Vader) * Леди Люмия (Lady Lumiya) * Лорд Флинт (Lord Flint) * Карнор Джекс (Carnor Jax) * Дарт Кейдус (Darth Caedus) * Дарт Крайт (Darth Krayt) и весь его Новый Орден ситов Древняя империя ситов * Шар Дахан (Shar Dakhan) * Дор-Гал-Рам (Dor-Gal-Ram) * Гару (Garu) * Хорак-Мул (Horak-Mul) * Кла (Kla) * Комок-Да (Komok-Da) * Мондрак (Mondrak) * Наджус (Najus) * Тритос Нал (Tritos Nal) * Ларад Нун (Larad Noon) * Покровитель (The Patron) * Покзалл (Poxall) * Симус (Simus) * Бо Ванда (Bo Vanda) Наследники Фридона Надда * Алима Кето (Aleema Keto) * Сатал Кето (Satal Keto) Братство ситов * Наяма Биндо (Nayama Bindo) * Крадо (Crado) * Улик Кел-Дрома (Ulic Qel-Droma) * Рин Шууир (Rin Shuuir) * Утрис (Utris) Империя Дарта Ревана * Ютура Бан (Yuthura Ban) * Дарт Бэндон (Darth Bandon) * Бастила Шан (Bastila Shan) * Джорак Улн (Jorak Uln) * Утар Винн (Uthar Wynn) Осколки империи Ревана * Визас Марр (Visas Marr) * Дарт Нихилус (Darth Nihilus) * Дарт Сион (Darth Sion) * Дарт Трея (Крея) (Darth Traya (Kreia)) Братство Тьмы * Латор (LaTor) За кулисами * Идеология ситов отсылает к средневековому идеалу Империи, к неонацистской идее освобождающей ненависти, также проповедуемой в современной альтернативной музыке, что восходит к романтическому примату чувств над разумом. * В Вукипедии и в данной статье в частности термин «Sith» переводится как «сит» по аналогии с таким словами как Darth — Дарт, Elizabeth — Элизабет, Agent Smith — агент Смит). В официальных переводах книг и энциклопедий по Звездным войнам встречается также вариант написания «ситх», в том числе в официальном переводе кинофильма. * Официальная теория о происхождении слова «сит» - от одноименных чудовищных гигантских насекомых в романах Берроуза о Марсе. Есть и другие теории; например, это слово можно возвести к «ситра ахра» - в переводе с иврита «та сторона», «противоположная сторона» (по отношению к джедаям). Эту теорию, в частности, поддерживает тот факт, что в некоторых первоисточниках в качестве алфавита ситов используется алфавит иврита. См. также * Орден ситов * Ситский язык Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * }} Категория:Организации ситов